nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Nintendo Power V36
Nintendo Power V36 is the May 1992 issue of Nintendo Power magazine. It featured Darkwing Duck on it's cover. The 4th annual Nintendo Power Award winners were announced in this issue also. The contents of the issue are as follows. NES ''Darkwing Duck'' The first NES game featured in the magazine is Disney's Darkwing Duck, based on the popular television cartoon series of the same name. It is an 8-page article that includes information on weapons and items and provides maps for four different levels. ''Wacky Races'' The next featured game is Wacky Races. Muttley's attack moves are listed and a world course map is provided. ''RoboCop 3'' RoboCop 3 is the next NES game featured. The article gives details on the weapons and items and had maps for Stages 1–4. Classified Information The Classified Information section reveals codes and hidden secrets in certain games. Games featured in this section include: The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past comic This was part five of a 12 part comic featuring The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past. Chapter Five: An Old Enemy Wielding the Master Sword, Link heads to the castle to rescue Princess Zelda. But as he arrives, Agahnim transports Zelda to the Dark World. Game Boy ''Batman: Return of the Joker'' The first Game Boy article takes a look at Batman: Return of the Joker. It has details about Batman's moves, weapons and items, and has maps for many of the Stages. ''4-in-1 Fun Pak'' The next article reviewed 4-in-1 Fun Pak. It has information on the four games within the one game pack: Chess, Checkers, Backgammon, and Reversi. ''Work Boy'' The next Game Boy article is about Work Boy. It is a short 2-page article that gives information on the software, keyboard and stand combination. It also explained how the Game Boy could be used as an office workstation. Nintendo Power Awards '91 ::(See main article: 1991 Nintendo Power Awards) This issue has the winners of the fourth annual Nintendo Power Awards. Fans and readers were presented the list of nominees in volume 34 and the results were published in this volume. Battletoads, Metroid II: Return of Samus and Super Mario World were voted Best Games Overall for Nintendo Entertainment System, Game Boy and Super Nintendo Entertainment System, respectively. Super Mario Adventures comic This is part five of a 12 part comic featuring Mario and Luigi. Episode 5 While Princess Peach escapes the Koopalings, Mario is captured. Now, Luigi, disguised as the Princess wearing a mask, turns himself over to the Koopalings in order to get into the castle and rescue Mario, but ends up getting captured as well. Counselor's Corner Counselor's Corner is a feature in which the writers of the magazine would respond to game-related questions in the hope of getting the player out of a tough spot in various games. The games featured in this issue are The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past (SNES), Adventures of Lolo 3 (NES), The Uninvited (NES), and Final Fantasy Legend II (GB). Super NES ''Xardion'' Xardion is the first SNES game featured. The article has information on the characters, items, the Hollowsphere, and the Space Ship. ''Super Adventure Island'' The next game is Super Adventure Island. The article gives descriptions of the enemies and what to expect in each level. Maps are provided on the back of the fold-out poster. ''Contra III'' The next SNES game is Contra III: The Alien Wars. It provides readers with maps for the first 4 Levels. ''Super Soccer Showdown'' The next SNES article reviews two games simultaneously: Super Soccer and Super Soccer Champ. It gives a brief overview of each game and a comparison between the two. Nester's Adventures As in previous issues, a Nester's Adventures comic is featured here. It portrays Nester in a Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past setting. Now Playing This article lists new game releases and ratings for them. It also has a very brief overview of a few of the games. Some of the top-rated games here include (in alphabetical order): *NES: **''Darkwing Duck, ''Wacky Races *Game Boy: **''Batman: Return of the Joker, ''4-in-1 Fun Pak *Super NES: **''Contra III: The Alien Wars, ''Super Adventure Island, Super Soccer, True Golf Classics: Pebble Beach Top 20 The "Top 20" section of the magazine listed the top 20 NES, Game Boy, and Super NES games as ranked by the readers. The following are the first 5 for each game system from this issue. *NES *# Super Mario Bros. 3 *# The Legend of Zelda *# Battletoads *# Mega Man 4 *# Final Fantasy *Super NES *# Super Mario World *# F-Zero *# The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past *# Final Fantasy II *# SimCity *Game Boy *# Super Mario Land *# Metroid II: Return of Samus *# Dr. Mario *# Battletoads *# Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge Pak Watch The Pak Watch section showcased games that were scheduled for release. It gave the reader a quick glance at future games. Some of the games seen in this section include Krusty's Super Fun House and Lemmings (NES). Category:Nintendo Power Awards Category:1992 Nintendo Power volumes